role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Petero
Petero (ペテロ Petero) is a kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Petero is silent, enigmatic and odd space monster. It's real personality and history is unknown, and all that is known about is that it will align itself chiefly only to it's alien masters and will not hesitate to cause destruction. History Debut: Zilla Jr., Windom and Horizon Brave vs. the Four Beasts of Fear Petero appeared along with three other monsters known as Tsunokeler, Ghoston and Gokinezula to attack Shikoku, Japan. As dawn approached Shikoku on the countryside of the island. a loud monster roar could be heard. Four giant monsters then appeared from the monsters and then headed towards the nearest city to attack civilization. The four monsters soon approached the city of Matsuyama and began to wreak havoc; Petero waddled in first to attack, shooting down eye blasts at vehicles, blowing them up in sight. Petero, Ghoston and Tsunokeler then continue their attack some more, before then the sounds of some helicopters can be heard flying in; with the sounds of then something dropping down; Horizon Brave had arrived to combat the monsters. Petero then slowly approached Fire Windom, to which Fire Windom then blasted his Fire Cannon at Petero. Petero was blasted by the rounds, shoots a stream of high pressure water against Fire Windom, filling the Fire Cannon with water and making it useless. Petero then waddled in, firing some eye blasts at Fire Windom's area, creating some small explosions. Petero then began to blast at some random buildings, causing them to explode. Horizon Brave then fired some Icy Blasts against Petero, causing Petero to crash against a building. Petero then waddled back into action, firing down some eye blasts at the city while the others are occupied. Horizon Brave noticed what Petero was doing however and then ran in to fight him. Horizon Brave went in to punch at Petero, but then Petero blasted at him with his high-pressure water hose, causing Horizon Brave to fall over. As Tsunokeler and Ghoston were destroyed and Gokinezula retreated, only Petero remained. Petero then fired some eye blasts at Horizon Brave, creating some explosions. Fire Windom and Zilla Jr. then ran towards Petero. Fire Windom then fired his Fire Cannon at Petero, followed up by Zilla Jr. blasting his Atomic Ray against Petero. Petero was hit by both attacks and then fell over some buildings. Petero then got back up back up and then fired some eye blasts down in front of Zilla Jr.'s and Fire Windom's area, creating some explosions. As Zilla Jr. and Fire Windom protected themselves from the blast, Petero then shaked and sprayed his High Pressure Water Hose at the two....but then shot out a strong blast from his Cry-Cannon, hitting at Petero's hose. Petero's hose frozen, it could no longer fire the high-water pressure beam anymore and it's attempted beam was frozen in the air and then fell down to the ground, shattering into pieces. Horizon Brave then ran in and punched against Petero's back. Zilla Jr. then ran in and slammed against Petero, punching at him hard as well. Fire Windom went up to Petero and put his cannon into it's red eye but not firing yet before finally then firing his cannon at Petero. Petero was blasted in the eye and by all of the attacks and then fell over and roared in agony, rolling over. Zilla Jr. then fired his Atomic Ray against Petero, partially setting on him fire. Petero then rolled off and burrowed aways, retreating. Abilities * '''Adaption: '''Petero can survive in airless environments like the moon as well as very low temperatures. Through these adaptations, Petero is able to generate the water and oxygen required for his techniques to work. * '''Eye Blasts: '''Petero can emit red energy blasts from his eye that are presumably filled with oxygen, allowing them to cause explosions in airless environments such as the moon. * '''High Pressure Water Hose: '''From next to his eye, Petero can fire a powerful jet of high pressure water, capable of forcing opponents back. Given that his body is 80% water, he can use this ability for long periods of time without it harming him in any way. Trivia * Petero's body is 80% water, 20% more than humans. * It's unknown what exactly is Petero, but he is presumably a rock monster. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)